AskCastellar
AskCastellar is a user on multiple Undertale Wikis including the main Undertale Wiki. Appearance AskCastellar wears long green shoes with white socks that have one red line streaking over them. He wears comfortable beige shorts on his waist up. On his body, he wears a purple hoodie with a hood often behind his back; along with the subject, he is relatively plump, however, his hoodie is quite a small size. He has ginger hightlights at the bottom of his hair which increasingly gets darker as it progresses up. He has bags under his eyes representing his extreme tiredness. Personality AskCastellar is slightly energetic, shouting a lot of memes and whatever has popped up in his mind. Despite this, he is logical, occasionally sorting out conflict or partaking with legitimate business. He is quite lazy, for example, he has been on smoke break for over 4 months; he also is sometimes too lazy for a discussion, a story continuation or general dialogue. He is considered funny at times despite not believing it himself; this is because his humor doesn't usually please others, especially since a lot of the time it's age inappropriate. He can be quite aggressive rarely, this is when he's ranting, dealing with stress or generally getting bugged about things he doesn't want to/feel like dealing with. Origins AskCastellar started out as a boy hooked into Minecraft, crappy games, bad TV sitcoms and Steam. When getting into a popular YouTube series called Epic Rap Battles of History, he enjoyed the small line that read: Ask Gus ( This is from Rick Grimes VS Walter White ). Coming across the Undertale wiki, he thought a small, dumb thought "Hey! What if I joined the wiki and started all of my comments with the phrase: Ask Gus!". Here began the idiocy of a boy named AskGus. Soon, he came across the Undertale AU Wiki, a small wiki with only 400 users and 600 pages. Seeing promise ( and need of help ), he joined the wiki and began his editing. Soon, he met users, made friends, spread memes and became one of the top 5 users there. Making decisions and being promoted, he stayed on the wiki and tried to be determined as he could. Relationships Bone Apetit: AskCastellar and Bone Apetit and great friends and occasionally work with MTT AU maker with Crewtale, an AU that one of AskCastellar's OCs star in. MTT AU maker: AskCastellar and MTT AU maker are also good friends and are former workers in the AU Crewtale, once again. Kkcantgetright17: AskCastellar finds Kkcantgetright hilarious to be around especially with his constant meme talk, however, he is very worried for him at the moment right now. TheNitroFlamer: AskCastellar thinks highly of TNF, especially since he is generally very passive and acceptable to work with and be around. DerpyBlueberrySans: AskCastellar really likes DBS, despite sometimes she can be scary, depressing and vicious, he always likes the funny side of her and will try his best to cheer her up in when she's sad. Alphasaith: AskCastellar thinks highly of Alphasaith, especially since he has been promoted to his assistant. He thinks it was the right thing to make him founder of the UTAU Wiki. MickRunner: AskCastellar and Mick are very good friends and often RP together, however, he can get upset about Mick's depression similar to DBS. Midnight from DILTOR: AskCastellar enjoys Midnight from DILTOR's company, especially her friendly vibes, kind attitude, funny humour and jokey dialogue. ( More will be added in the future. ) Trivia * AskCastellar started out as a user named AskGus. * He enjoys old ideas like Steampunk and Electro Swing ( a combination of those two would result in a faint ). * He wishes that the sinners who made Rule 34/63 never existed. * He hates politicians like Donald Trump, Teresa May, Sarah Palin or David Cameron. Gallery Random cool sprite.PNG Category:Male